


Warm

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn, I suck at tagging, Kylo is Emperor, M/M, everyone loves Finn, i dont know how i feel about this, i suck at summaries, suggestions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Kylo Ren is now the Emperor of the First Order with his Empire growing day by day, except his empire and himself would be nothing without Finn.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on a writing while listening to music and this song came on and it had me thinking about Finn and Kylo and then I wrote this short story. I don't know how I feel about this piece, but I wrote it and I decided to share it. I hope you enjoy this short story.  
> Also, if a character is ooc I apologize.

Kylo Ren dropped the final document he had to read before he leaned back in his chair at his desk.  He glanced at the outfit General Hux placed out for him to wear at tonight’s ball, and he highly detests parties but General Hux said that now was the time to show the world the power of the Emperor of the First Order. They had been applying more resources to restore Order in the galaxy rather than hunt down the resistance, which was a passionate suggestion from his partner. He was surprised but implementing and enforcing just rules how planets easily pledge themselves to his empire without any force or hostile takeover. Planet after planet he couldn’t ignore his lovers gloating face that screamed I told you so, Finn was never wrong and he was always so right by his side. 

 

He stood in front of the mirror in his office fully dressed in tonight’s attire, which wasn’t much different than his regular attire expect that it was black and decorative silver. He wore full-length pants and a shirt with a clock over his shoulders that had a decorative pattern in silver. The outfit was fitting, showing off his muscular figure and he thought that the outfit wasn’t so bad.

 

_ I look ridiculous _ . Kylo softly smiled as he heard the voice of his lover in his mind.  Finn was never a fan of showy outfits, the man always prefers to wear something comfortable and practical. He knew it would be amusing to watch Hux trying to dress his lover in something Finn would wear and appease Hux’s own materialistic nature. 

 

_ I’m sure you look fine. _ Kylo responded as he walked throughout the halls of the palace, getting closer and closer to their personal room. He didn’t even announce his arrival as he walked into their bedroom, which he would never have to do. However, he couldn’t keep the smirk off his mouth as he heard Hux fussing with his love.

 

“There is nothing wrong with this outfit, Finn,” General Hux practically hissed.  “You haven’t liked anything we’ve put together, you have to wear something.” 

 

“I looked ridiculous in all of those outfits Hux,” Finn belted as he pointed towards the many outfits on their bed that were discarded. “I feel ridiculous,” he murmured as he turned back towards the mirror looking at himself. 

 

He was wearing a sheer halter top with a lace design that connected to beautiful silver choker around his neck. Over the halter top was a black boat-styled shirt with the sleeves on his lower shoulder were black but running down his arms with the same sheer lace. The black shirt was fitting, showing off the curves of Finn’s chest and the top curved inwards on both sides showing off the lace underneath down his sides. Around his waist was, well honestly Kylo Ren didn’t know what it was called but it made his lover’s waist appear to be slimmer. It attached to both sides of his waist, to what Kylo didn’t care, and it was short black fabric with a silver hem that flowed like a skirt.  Kylo continued to bite his lips as he admired his lover’s appearances even more. Finn was wearing black high waisted pants that complimented the curves of his thighs. There were parts of that sheer lace fabric at the top of his pants, that almost showed his navel, and it was on the curve of his hip around the top part of his thigh going towards his sex.  Kylo couldn’t tear his eyes away, he wanted to burn this in his memory to keep forever.

 

“They can’t see me like this!” Finn threw up his arms, “Kylo definitely cannot see me like this.” Finn looked up in the mirror and his eyes locked onto the eyes of his lover staring at him from behind.

 

“I’m glad I can see you like this,” Kylo stated as he started walking towards his lover. “You look beautiful,” he whispered in his lover’s ear as he stood behind him, placing his hands on Finn’s hips before he gently kissed his neck.

 

Finn’s cheeks heated with embarrassment and the room seem to grow hotter as Kylo started projecting his thoughts to him using the force, showing him what he’d rather do than attend some ball. He slightly rolled his eyes when he could feel his lover lips smirking against his skin. “You don’t think it’s a bit too much?”

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow as he looked at Finn through the mirror. “I think,” he started as he twirled Finn in his arms to face him, “that tonight you will strike envy and jealousy in everyone in attendance with your ravishing looks. I also think that after tonight you are going to stay in bed all day tomorrow,” Kylo added shamelessly, ignoring Hux who rolled his eyes at the couple. 

 

“That can definitely wait until after the ball,” General Hux as he looked down at his datapad, “if you’re ready, your highness it is time to get a move on.” 

 

Kylo looked at his lover with a hungry, devouring look in his eyes. “I’m ready,” Finn stated as he took Kylo’s hand.

 

General Hux escorted them to the ball which already began, the guests were mingling as they awaited the Emperor’s and his high consort to arrive. When they arrived before the doors leading towards the ball, General Hux opened the door to announce their arrival.  The waited patiently as the man announced the arrival of General Hux, and after the polite quietness, they announced the arrival of Kylo Ren their emperor. 

 

Kylo slowly lets go of his lover’s hand as he stepped through with a stoic expression on his face, he only took a few steps down the long staircase just before he stopped and turned towards the door. When they announced his husband’s name, the crowds cheering was no longer polite, they were really cheering for Finn. Finn was flustered from the attention as he stepped past the door, he smiled and waved and he continued to wave as Kylo escorted him down the stairs to their seats. Kylo would be a fool to say that the people of the Empire loved him, he knew that they loved his husband who has stunned them all with his charm and compassion.  He never felt so lucky to have Finn on his arm. 

 

Finn took his seat first, and Kylo couldn’t help himself but kiss Finn just before he stood before the crowd and gave his designed speech in front of the crowd. When he was finished he took his seat beside his lover, quickly taking his hand and gently rubbing his thumb across the grooves of his knuckles. 

 

Of course, they couldn’t sit there all night only waiting for those daring to interrupt their moment of soft caresses.  The people admired their love, and how the two seemed to be in a world with just the two of them.  They got to see more of it, feel the energy between them as Kylo lead Finn in a dance across the floor. They started as the only couple dancing because no one could even possibly thinking about joining the dance floor when such a magical scene was before them. The children attending tonight swore that this was like those moments in the princess fairytale stories. 

 

Eventually, the duo was apart as they were pulled aside by delegates and the rich.  They were each pulled away from the nature of the talks, Finn was taking on the issues that made the First Order look like the good guys, while Kylo always handled the darker aspects that must be done. Finn loved to mingle, he was social, while Kylo could only handle so much small talk before he felt exhausted. He was standing out on the balcony, looking up at one of the moons that surrounded the capital planet of his Empire.  He had been out here avoiding his duties, he was sure Hux would be hunting him down like a bloodhound soon enough once he noticed his prolonged absence. 

 

He heard the footsteps that were too quiet to be heard by anyone else, and he didn’t have to look back to know who was approaching him. He wasn’t sure if he should give in to his lover’s whims and act surprise except he couldn’t help himself as he sighed looking at the stars with a fondness for eyes. 

 

“I can’t help but wonder how we ended up alright,” he stated loud enough for his love to hear. 

 

He could imagine the pout on his lover’s lips as his own lips curved into a slight smile. “How long did you know I was out here?”

 

“Since the beginning,” Kylo stated as he turned towards him, extending his hand that Finn took without hesitation. 

 

“Also, no matter what happens you and I will always be alright,” Finn stated as he was wrapped in his lover’s arms from behind, both of them staring up at the sky. 

 

Kylo slightly whines as he thinks of everything that transpired between them, and the scar he inflicted on his lover’s back long ago.  Finn could feel him thinking about it, “don’t.”

 

“You know… I know you know how I much I love you but I wonder if you know that I would give you the entire galaxy if you asked for it. I’d also throw all of this away if that was what you wanted. That’s how important you are to me, I’d give up everything I work hard to accomplish just for you.”

 

“Kylo,” Finn responded as he slowly turned in his lover’s arms to face him.

 

“I’m so lucky, Finn.  I wake up with you in my arms and I know this is all real but it feels like I’m dreaming,” Kylo stated as he stared down into the brown pools of his lover’s eyes. “Kriffing stars, Finn! You could have anyone, could be with anyone but you chose me. You chose me despite everything I’ve put you through! You could have just walked away and left me that day, and force help me but you could walk out on me tomorrow and I would let you go, Finn. That’s why I can’t help but wonder countlessly how we ended up here together, alright.” 

 

Finn stared at his lover in awe, his heart pulling with the weight of his lover’s words and the weight of his feelings in the force that he could feel buzzing around him. He could feel his vulnerability, his insecurities, and the overwhelming love he felt for him.  He looked up at the pink tinted cheeks and the red growing under his eyelids, “Kylo,” he murmured just before he leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “There’s no one I love like you and this,” he paused as he left his barriers down before him, letting him know exactly how he felt. The force between them was humming together in the most beautiful sound, “this feeling alone between us makes me happy. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Kylo didn’t even hesitate as he claimed Finn’s lips in a passionate kiss, and perhaps it was him or it was Finn or it was both of them together that used the force and sent them flying in the air towards the balcony of their bedroom. They bared their feelings to each other like never before as they became one while making desperate, sweet, fiery love to each other until they were exhausted and truly spent on the silk sheets. 

 

Kylo was still awake, watching Finn as he slept while he gently caressed his lover’s cheek.  He smiled softly just before he pressed his lips gently against Finn’s forehead.  He wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling him in closer, drowning in his warmth.  Only Finn could make him feel this way and even on the darkest days his lover’s warmth pulls him through. And yet he still waits for the day he is sure Finn will walk away for good, so until then he will continue to drown in the warmth of Finn’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, the song that came on was Warm on A Cold Night by Honne. I really love that song, it is a phenomenal my go-to song when I'm driving out at night and its really cold outside and my car isn't warm at all inside.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know how you felt about it whether its good or bad criticism (but please don't be ugly).
> 
> Sincerely,  
> SN <3333


End file.
